worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Italy Star
The Italy Star was a campaign medal of the British Commonwealth, awarded for service in World War II. The medal was awarded for operational service (on land) in Italy, Greece, Yugoslavia, Pantelleria, the Aegean area and Dodecanese Islands, and Elba at any time between 11 June 1943 and 8 May 1945. Other areas to qualify for the award are: *Sicily - between 11 June 1943 - 17 August 1943 *Sardinia - between 11 June 1943 - 19 September 1943 *Corsica - between 11 June 1943 - 4 October 1943 A total of 91,000 medals were issued to Canadians. The Italy Star Association 1943-45 is a thriving body in the United Kingdom. The main reunion of the Association is in Chichester in May of each year, involving a service of Remembrance in Chichester Cathedral and a parade in the town. Members also take part in the march past the Cenotaph on Remembrance Day in London every year. The motto of the Association is: "When you walk in peaceful lanes so green - remember us - and think what might have been" We do remember them. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Italy_Star&action=edit&section=1 edit Eligibility requirements *Royal and Merchant Navy service in the Mediterranean and the Aegean Sea and operations in and around the Dodecanese Islands, Corsica, Greece, Sardinia and Yugoslavia after 11 June 1943 would qualify. The 6 months service for the 1939-45 had to be earned, before service could count towards the Italy Star. Naval shore-based personnel were covered by the Army qualification requirements. *Army personnel had no prior time qualification. *Air Force personnel had no prior time qualification. Qualification involved participation in aircrew service within the Mediterranean theatre, including sorties from the Mediterranean area over Europe. *Entry into Austrian Territory during the last few days of the Second World War qualified for this star. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Italy_Star&action=edit&section=2 edit Description *The Italy Star is a six–pointed star of yellow copper zinc alloy, with a height of 44mm and a maximum width of 38mm. *The obverse has a central design of the Royal Cypher of King George VI, surmounted by a crown. The cypher is surrounded by a circlet containing the words ‘The Italy Star'. *The reverse is plain, although Stars issued to Australian and South African personnel have recipient names impressed. *The ribbon for this medal, along with those of the other Second World War campaign stars, is reputed to have been designed by King George VI. Equal width stripes of red, white, green, white and red represent the colours of the Flag of Italy. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Italy_Star&action=edit&section=3 edit Clasps None authorised http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Italy_Star&action=edit&section=4 edit See also *British campaign medals *Australian campaign medals http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Italy_Star&action=edit&section=5 edit Bibliography *Mackay, J and Mussel, J (eds) - Medals Yearbook - 2006, (2005), Token Publishing. *Joslin, Litherland, and Simpkin (eds), British Battles and Medals, (1988), Spink http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Italy_Star&action=edit&section=6 edit References *Italy Star Association *UK MoD site *ADF Honours and Awards *Records of WW2 Medals issued to Merchant Seamen from The National Archives. *Stephen Stratford Medals site *Veterans Affairs Canada site *NZDF Medals site *France and Germany Star Regulations from NZDF site Category:Australian campaign medals Category:British campaign medals